The wedding day
by Ringitup
Summary: it was finally here. the day she had been waiting for, the day she had been counting down to. it was suppose to be one of the best days of her life. And it was finally here. A one shot taking place in Will He understand.


**A/N Hey it's me! I finished off Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't really want to end it that way but I figured it was better than nothing. But anyways, this is a one shot of Rory and Logan's wedding from Will He Understand. I've had a lot of request to expand on that story and I just kind of had inspiration when I was rereading it the other day. I also realized again that I really need to reedit some of my pieces. I've been pretty busy lately but I promise to publish a new story soon. I'm thinking of something to do with Twilight, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I'll stop yammering now so you can read the one shot! Hope you like it!**

I stared at the reflection in the mirror, unable to comprehend that this was truly happening. I was finally getting married to the man of my dreams. I was finally going to walk down the aisle and see him at the other end, waiting for me. For us. I smiled hugely patting down the invisible wrinkles on my dress.

"Mommy you look pretty!" Lori commented from the doorway, followed closely by Lorelai in teal bridesmaid dress.

"She looks beautiful, baby. Not just pretty." Lorelai smiled, tears welling up in her eyes and causing Rory's eye to let loose to. She ran into her mother's arms, letting the happy tears overtake her. "You sure your ready for this baby?"

"Of course!" She smiled at her mother, then looked down to her daughter. "Are you ready for this little one?" She asked bending down to pick up her little girl.

"I want Daddy to be my daddy for real!" Lori yelled, smiling hugely.

"Honey, he is your daddy for real already." Rory smirked at her baby.

"But this makes it realer!" Lori grinned, "See! It makes you happy too!"

"I am very happy, but don't tell your father. We don't want his head to get any bigger than it already is."

"Speaking of Logan. It's time to start." Lorelai chimed in, not wanting to break up the moment, but knowing how impatient Logan would get if she didn't start walking down the aisle pretty soon.

--

The aisle seemed to go on forever. I watched my little girl walk down it, covering the ground with rose pedals, all the while smiling hugely up at me. I returned her smile as she walked around the corner of the aisle and took her seat next to Richard.

The next down the aisle was Paris, with her I'm-warning-you-if-you-ever-hurt-her-I'll-cut-off-your-testicles look, pointed straight at me. Then followed closely by Lane, and lastly Lorelai. Who both smiled softly before taking their spots next to the alter. The music changed and my eye were drawn to the end of the aisle, where the most beautiful, funny, sexy, loveable woman I had ever meant was starring at me. She walked slowly, her eyes never leaving mine, as she let her father lead her down the aisle.

When she finally reached me, she turned to her father and kissed his cheek, letting go off his hand and reaching for Logan's. The spark between their hands made Logan's heart race even more than it usually did.

"You ready for this?" He asked, smiling at her beautiful face.

"You jump I jump Jack!" She smirked, squeezing his hand tightly, before they both turned to the Minister in front of them.

--

_I think I walked to close to love_

_And now I'm falling in _

_There's so many things this weary soul can take_

_Maybe you just caught me by surprise_

_The first time that I looked into your eyes_

_There's a life inside of me _

_That I can feel again_

_It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been _

_I don't care if I lost everything that I've know_

_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_

_Your arms feel like home_

His arms pulled her closer to him as they swayed to the music together, their foreheads touching as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Huntzberger." He whispered, smiling hugely.

"I love you too. Mr. Gilmore." She teased.

"Hey! That not right! You took my name, not the other way around." He protested.

"Sooo" She smiled up at him, but was interrupted when she felt someone pull on her skirt. She looked down to see big blue eyes staring up at her. "Hey baby, do you want to dance with us?"

"If Daddy doesn't mind," She replied, giving her father her best bambi eyes.

"Of course, what kind of father would I be if I said no!" He smiled, scooping her up with one arm and pulling both his girls close to him, swaying to the music.

_This life an't the fairy tale _

_we both thought it would be_

_But I can see your smiling face_

_As it's starring back at me_

_I know we both see these changes now_

_I know we both understand somehow_

"_Daddy?" Lori asked from her position, with her head resting on his neck. _

"_Yes baby girl?" He asked, loving the sound of her calling him daddy. He wished he could save this moment forever. The two most important woman in his life leaning into him. _

"_I'm glad you're my daddy!" She whispered, kissing his neck before snuggling closer into his neck. _

_Logan look up at his new wife, the amazement showing on his face. She just smiled and kissed his lips. _

"_What can I say, we both have been waiting a long time for you!" She smiled._


End file.
